PCUW Side Story: Massacre
by Asheel
Summary: PCUW has 3 killers after them. Who are they. And a better question is. Who's Next? I own no one except my OC's and Rated M for Adult themes and future sex scene.
1. Holloween death

**11: 00, October 31**

"It is Halloween. Kids are out trick or treating. Parents were giving out candy and the kids of PCUW would begin to realize their worst nightmare. Fame has its price and now the PCUW roster will realize it. They will pay for their sins. And we will make sure of it." a tall figure in the shadows of an old run down warehouse says.

"Enough of the chits chat. It's time to kill someone and send a message to the entire roster. I know exactly who our first victim should be." another figure says, who was sitting down on a chair right next to another smaller person. His feet were placed on an old pool table. There was a cigarette in his mouth.

"Who?" Questions the smallest of the 3

"Just someone who makes money for PCUW." Says the guy.

**11:45, October 31; Cherry Hills**

Matthew Hamilton and Raven wells are sitting in a car.

"Do you really think it was very bright to sneak out of your house so we can have sex in the back of your car?" Asked Raven

"Do you really care?" Questions Matthew although he didn't really care.

" Yeah because we've been doing this for the last month. It's kind of getting old and it's not really that fun." Raven Bluntly says. Shes looked over to Matthew's face. It was red and it was full of embarrassment and anger.

"What the hell are you saying?" Matthew voice booms through the inside of the car. It echoed and Raven started to feel uncomfortable but, she held her ground and showed no fear.

"I'm saying that I'm done with you not being able to keep it in your pants. And yes I do mean you suck at the dirty deed." Raven says trying to get her point across.

"You know what I don't need to stand here and listen to this crap. Fuck you Amanda!" Screams Matthew Hamilton's voice before he opened the car door and slammed it shut before walking away down the hill.

"This is your car!" Raven attempts to yell at him. Unfortunately he was too far into the forest behind the car.

"Fuck." She sighs. She opened her door then put one leg out before feeling the chill of fall on her leg. _It was a bad day to wear a short skirt_. She then heard a crackling noise at first it startled her but then she started thinking _it's just the wind_.

She swung her second leg out only to see an arrow come her way from those bushes. But before she could dodge the Arrow smashed into her throat. Raven fell to the grassy ground beneath the car. She rolled around gasping for air and trying to get the arrow out of her neck. Suddenly a man walked up.

" I remember when you were beautiful. It's so cruel on how time can hurt your appearance in such a short amount of time." The man says " But, don't worry after I kill you right now I will you a lovely sexual experience"

Raven saw the man's face when he stepped into the lighter part of the moon. She tried to kick him but, he caught her left leg.

"Don't be such a naughty girl Raven." The man says before pulls out a small knife from his pocket. He jabbed it straight into the knee cap of Raven before pulling it out and giving it a second jab for a good measure. Raven clutched her knee as the man unzipped her skirt. The man slid it right off her body. He sniffs it enjoying the smell

"Such a good body." He says quietly before ripping her shirt off. There Raven lay in only a pair a set of a Black Bra and matching panties as the man jabbed the nice into her heart. He pulled it out and smiled at his handiwork.

"Beautiful. Now time to have some fun." He says putting his hands around the waistband of her panties. Unfortunately for the sick bastard who committed this crime a voice was heard in a nearby distance.

"Raven, can we talk?" said the voice of Matthew Hamilton as he appeared out of the bushes and caught the man. "What the-"

Then, from behind him, an arrow smashed through his skull. Matthew fell instantly to the floor as the smallest of the 3 men walked out from behind the bushes. Blood was gushing from the back of Matthew's head.

"We're done here." Says the small man who was wielding the Bow and Arrows

"Fine, just let me take a couple souvenirs." The medium guy says as he unhooked Ravens bra and removed her underwear. "Okay I'm ready."

"You're very sick in the head. I love it!" The small man says

"Thank you." Says the other man as they walked away from the evidence

**November 1, 6:00 PM; PCUW Arena**

It was a somber mood today after the new of Raven and Matthew's murders happened. Asheel Din has gathered everyone into his locker room for a little pep talk. They were about to begin the tapings

"As we all know yesterday both Raven and his boyfriend Matthew were murdered. Raven was disgustingly founded naked so you can only imagine what happened to her. The police are on the case and they will take care of it. But for now we have to put smiles on the faces of everyone who came to the show." Asheel says in an attempt to get everyone rallied up for the show.

"Asheel, I don't even think we should do this show. I think freaking selfish of Zack and Miranda to make us work after a murder case. And I'm trying to figure out why the hell you're supporting this. The show should be cancelled all together." Ivory says speaking out against Asheel

"Ivory, I know you're upset about Raven being killed." Asheel says before being cut off

"We all are." Nazz says coldly at Asheel. Most of them nodded

"I am too. But guess what? The people who paid to see us preform tonight are also upset. I don't know about you guys but I think we need to take their minds off of this. We became wrestlers to smiles on faces and do what we love while doing it. I'm not saying that were all going to just forget about Raven and Matthew. But, for a couple hours we have to try and celebrate their live with something they both loved. That thing is wrestling. Today has been a terrible day for all of us. It's been bad for wrestling fans. We lost two friends who worked with daily. We have to show were strong for both of them. We have to do this. We have to wrestle in their memory tonight. I know were sad about this. But we have to give those people an amazing show and let Raven and Matthew rest in peace. Today is going to be a challenge for all of us. But like any challenge this company has faced we'll accept it as a family and get through it." Says Asheel

"You're right Ash." Eddy speaks up in a half somber voice. Asheel got a smile knowing he had some support.

"Raven and Matthew Forever" Says Asheel as he put his hand out. Eddy quickly followed along with Ed, Edd and the rest of the Age of Fallen. Soon everyone joined

"1….. 2…. 3 Raven and Matthew FOREVER!" screamed the entire roster as they finished the chant.

"Now let's go out there and put on a great show for them." Eddy yells before leading the roster out of the room. However Asheel stopped one. She was Amanda Wells

"I have a feeling your still upset." Asheel says gently to her

"Well, she was my cousin. She was like a sister." Amanda says trying to look the other way. Asheel clearly saw the dyed pink hair knockout start crying. Asheel pulled her into a hug as she spoke. "What if that bastard comes after me?"

"He won't. I promise that he won't harm you." He whispers. Little did he know he was right for now. But, unfortunately for Asheel, he's next.


	2. A night to remember

**November 1, 8: 45 PM.**

The tapings of PCUW were going very well. Asheel speech gave a huge boost in Moral around the locker room. Right now the crowd was enjoying the main event. Kevin & Rolf of the Destiny Empire were wrestling against Asheel & his tag partner ED inside a steel cage. Ed set Rolf up for the Lump Drop as Asheel and Kevin were on the top of the fifteen foot cage trading punches. Each had one leg over when suddenly…..

"What the heck is happening?" Says Sarah as the entire arena went pitch black.

"A power outage I guess." Demitri replies to his partner in commentary.

But it was more than that.

Ed looked up at Asheel and Kevin worried that they couldn't see. Kevin and Asheel were on top of the cage trading punches still hoping that the lights would come on. Then from the rafters the smallest of the 3 killers was lowered down from the rafters. In his hand was a pocket knife. Unbeknownst to Asheel and Kevin he was lowered into a seating position on top of the cage. He was only a few feet from Kevin. He carefully slid toward the two trading punches trying not be noticed.

"Hey, I think someone else is up there." Says Sarah as looked up at Kevin and Asheel seeing a second figure

"Oh my God….. ASHEEL! KEVIN!" Demitri yelled as he saw man with a knife.

Asheel heard Demitri and looked past Kevin to see the small fan. It was too dark to see the face but, he saw his body figure.

"Kevin!" Screams Asheel but it was too late as the small man stabbed him directly in the back of where the spine and neck connects. Kevin fell straight into Asheel and the man tried to slice Asheel . Asheel leaned backwards with Kevin still on him to avoid it. Asheel quickly threw Kevin into the ring where Ed saw him.

"Oh my god." Ed says with his eyes wide open.

"Man in stripes! Help!" Urges Rolf to the referee as he sees his best friend laying on the rings canvas half dead. The ref opened the cage door and ran to get medics as Rolf held his friend close. A single tear fell from his eye as he looked down a Kevin. Kevin didn't have much energy left but he was able give a smile toward Rolf for a brief second before closing his eyes for his ultimate demise. Ed put his hand on Rolf's shoulder as the medics came down with a stretcher. Rolf let go and let the medics tend to him.

Meanwhile, Asheel was busy ducking and dodging the Knife held by the murderer. Asheel ducked one and the knife got caught in one of the bolts that held the cage together. Asheel kicked him in the face or mask of the man.

"Not so tough without a knife." Says Asheel as he swings a punch but he ducked.

And as the smaller man ducked he pulled the knife out of the bolt. Suddenly the smallest of the 3 killers was elevated into the air.

"You survived today. But soon enough death will meet you." The small man yells at Asheel as he gets carried by the cable into the rafters. Asheel then started to feel the cage wall shaking. He then noticed the bolt was missing. Suddenly one side of the cage fell and Asheel fell off head first into the steel steps. Sarah and Demitri ran over to Asheel and called for the medics to get him

**November 1, 9:20 PM ; PCUW Arena, Medics room**

Asheel had woken up he felt his head throbbing.

"Be careful buddy." Says Eddy. "What happened up there on top of the cage."

"A small guy. He tried to murder me. He stabbed Kevin with the knife and came after me. I threw Kevin down into the ring and we fought. I almost had him but he was elevated into the rafters. Next thing I knew, I was falling head first into the steps." Asheel Explains

"Well, Kevin is in the hospital and you got a minor concussion." Says Eddy

"Wait, rafters?" Phil says speaking up. Then I realized I wasn't alone. The Saints, Selena, Stacy, Kelly, Christian, Ed, Mandy and Edd were all there.

"Yeah rafters." I repeat.

"How the hell did they get into the rafters? They have to be working here somewhere. Someone should go and tell Zack about this." Says Phil

"I'll do it." Selena volunteers

"I'm coming with you." Phil says

"Sure." She says as she walked out and Phil trailed behind.

"I have a suspicion their dating." Colt says

Everyone looked at each other and broke out in fit of laughter.

"Yeah right, Selena's too nice for Phil." Says Eddy.

The minor laugh ended and turned back in seriousness.

**November 1, 9: 22 PM; Zacks Office**

"I really hope Kevin and Asheel are alright." Miranda says

"My sister says that someone was up there with them both and that he or she had a knife." Zack informs his wife

"Today's been terrible." Miranda says depressed. Zack stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Zack says before kissing her on the cheek.

"You're right. I'm going to go and get water." Miranda says before exiting the room.

Zack sat back down and started to do paperwork when someone walked in.

"That was quick Miranda." Zack says before looking up.

Only before, a bullet shot him in the head. The force of the bullet caused Zack to fall backward in his chair and onto the floor.

"3 kills in one short 24 hour period." Says the small killer

"Were done for today?" Asked the Big guy

"Yes." The small one says before hiding his gun and leaving with the big one in tow. The medium sized man however decided to make a picture of Miranda with him.

"Such a shame she was force to be with you." He says before leaving a not on the desk and leaving.

**9:28 pm**

Phil and Selena are walking down the hallway on their way to the office of Zack Watkins.

"So Selena, Um, do you…." Phil nervously says

"Do I what?" Asked Selena

"Well, I was wondering if…You prefer minty or fruity gum." Phil says feeling stupid. _Dammit that was so bad._

"I like fruity gum better but why are you asking that when we are trying to help find out who killed our friends." Selena Asks

"I don't know. I just wanted to lighten the mood. Everyone's so upset it's like they lost their humor or something." Phil explains in an attempt to cover up his stupid statement.

"Can blame them? People are getting killed and they all work for this company. We can joke later but first we have to find this guy." Selena says

"I know. I'm sorry." Phil says defeated as they finally found the office of Zack Watkins

Selena rolled her eyes at him and opened the door to see the image of Zack on the floor.

"Oh my god." She says in a shocked yet silent tone of voice.

"He's, dead." Phil says looking at his boss on the floor. He was also in pure shock.


	3. Rookies and Cheaters

**November 1, 10:55 PM, PCUW Arena**

The Police have finally arrived at PCUW arena at the scene of the death of Zach Watkins. Marina was in near tears as she watched her boyfriend being put in a body bag. Phil and Selena were still there along with a few other. All surprised by this death and the series of deaths happening.

"I'm so sorry. If he got here in time we could've saved him." Says Phil feeling a little guilty as he comforts her

"It's not your fault Phil. You didn't know it was going to happen." Marina says. As she watched the body of Zack be put on a gurney.

"What now?" Comes the voice of Jason Krueger as he stands on the other side of the hallway with Slade, Red Murdock and other rookies. The Rookies of PCUW despise the Originals. Or the first class as they are known to be backstage.

"We find the killer." Phil says to the pack of rookies. Lets just say he doesn't take kindly to the group of brats. Much like the rest of the main talent in PCUW.

"Alright, We'll find the killer." Jason says back to Phil. "And we'll take all the credit for it."

The rest of the rookies nod and talk amongst themselves approving.

"No! All of you are going to stay of this and let us pros handle this situation." Phil says back at them

"Who's going to stop us. You or your little girlfriend?" Came the voice of Red Murdock from behind Jason

"I am not his Girlfriend!" Selena yells at him.

"Yeah right sweetie. But if that's true I'll be more than happy to to inject you with some Latino Heat." Jesse Alvarez says as he winks at her.

Selena was disgusted. Phil was about to swing a fist at one of them but Selena caught his arm.

"Calm down." Selena whispers into Phils ears

"Yeah listen to your girlfriend you whipped piece of shit." Comes the voice of Jesse Alvarez

"Listen! I know your kliq and our kliq will never get along. But we both don't want another death so we should work together." Selena explains.

"NO!" Yells the Rookies

"We'll find the killer by ourselves." Jason says as he walks away as Phil and Selena watch them.

"Bastards." Phil says as he looks at Selena who has a serious look on her face.

**November 1, 11:00, Peach Creek Hospital **

Rolf, Aries, Nazz, Johnny Thunder, Wolf Lancaster, Mitch Adams, Amanda Lights, Carter Sullivan and Katherine Carisle are all in the waiting room at the hospital. They were waiting for an update on Kevin. Nazz was crying hugging Rolf. The rest were either worried or trying not to show emotion.

"I'll be in the little boys room." Aries speaks as he stands up and starts heading toward the elevator.

"Like we needed to know that he had to pee." Carter says to Katherine.

"Yeah, but I have to pee too." Says Katherine as she stands up and catches up to Aries

"So have you ever done it in an elevator?" Questions Aries

"What?" Katherine says back at him as thee elevator opens

"I was kidding." He says as they both enter and the door closes

"Finally, some alone time." Katherine says

"Today's been tough." Aries said turning his head toward her.

"I know how we can fix that." Katherine says smiling.

Aries smirked as he and Katherines lips touched. Yep, Wolf wasn't the only one who helps in cheating. Aries slid his tongue into her mouth to meet Katherine's tongue. Inbetween breaths Katherine spoke

"I….. want you….. In….. Me."

Aries grins even bigger as he made his hands go up her legs and as he got closer to the bottom of her skirt the elevator stopped and a dinging noise happened. Aries got his hand off of her leg and quickly looked normal again. He saw Jimmy as the elevator opened.

"Jimmy? What happened?" Asked Aries

"I was training like you told me to at your house and then I fell off the top turnbuckle and hit my head." Jimmy explains

"You have a ring in your house?" Katherine questions

"Why wouldn't I?" Aries says back to her

"So one are you two doing here?" Jimmy asked suspiciously

"Just checking on Kevin," Katherine quickly says. Jimmy wasn't too sure he can believe them

"She's saying the truth. We just both had to go to the bathroom." Aries says. Jimmy believed him. Aries Austin is a older brother to Jimmy. He idolizes the guy.

"Okay." He says as he enters the elevator and the secret, cheating couple exit.

"That was close." Aries says

"Is that Sarah?" says Katherine recognizing the younger sister of Ed

"We should avoid her." Says Aries not wanting to talk to the brat

"Yeah but that means Ed is somewhere close." Katherine says

"So?" Asked Aries

"Nothing. Just something we should note." Katherine says,

"Now onto the sex." Says Aries

"In the bathroom?," Asked Katherine

"Sure." He says smiling.

**November 1, 11:15, Peach Creek Hospital **

The doctor walks out of the medical room and faces the Destiny Empire. Minus Aries and Katherine who were about to have sex in one of the bathrooms.

"So what is the new Doc?" Asked Johnny Thunder as he put away his IPhone ready to hear the news

"Your friend Kevin, Died." Said The Doctor making it official

The room was silent. Only thing that could be heard was the sound of Nazz's tears as she cried into Rolf's shirt

* * *

**Next Chapter: The hospital gets more bloody. Rookies may be in trouble. Phil Continues to pursue Selena. And some filler sex for fun. And relationships are hinted at (Suggest if you want)**


	4. End of an hospital, begining of a party

**November 1, 11:18; Peach Creek Hospital**

Sarah, the young, mean and loud sister of PCUW's franchise player Ed has found herself in the printing and fax room in the hospital.

"Where could that moron be?" Sarah angrily say as she looks underneath a cabinet. Sarah found nothing but some scraps of paper. "He's that here. Where could he be."

Sarah started to walk toward the door when suddenly she heard the sound of someone entering. As the doorknob was twisted Sarah backed up. Then her loyal and mostly weak best friend Jimmy walked him

"Jimmy. What are you doing here?" Sarah says in surprise.

"Oh nothing. I was just worried about Kevin. You know he was attacked with Asheel on top of the cage." Says Jimmy

"Oh. Um, okay. I don't remember seeing you there." Sarah says

"I heard about it." Jimmy quickly says before closing the door.

"But, it wasn't announced. The crowd didn't even know about it. When the lights came back on Zack came out and announced the show was over." Explains Sarah

"Sarah there's something I have to tell you." Jimmy says as he puts his hand in a his jacket pocket.

"What is it Jimmy?" Sarah stupidly asked

Then, Jimmy drew out a gun.

"You….. you are the one….."

"Who killed Kevin?" Jimmy says completing the sentence of the shocked girl.

"Why?" Was all Sarah could say

"I was done being bullied by everyone Sarah." Jimmy says as his hand started to shake with the gun in it

"Don't. Please Jimmy. I swear. I'm your best friend." Sarah says as she was frozen in her tracks. Usually Sarah shows no fear. But after hearing her best friend was a murderer. And worst of all he was holding a gun straight at her

"There's one thing I need you to know Sarah." Jimmy says

"Don't. It doesn't have to be like this." Sarah begs as she backs up

"I LOVE YOU!" He yells out before pulling the trigger. Jimmy closed his eyes as the bullet went straight through her forehead. She fell backwards as Jimmy opened his eyes. He shed one tear. He heard a knock on the door.

"Jimmy?" A familiar voice says as he pokes his head in. He noticed the dead body of Sarah Alba.

"I killed her." Jimmy simply said

"Why?" The other killer asked "You loved her."

"She knew too much." Jimmy says before walking off. The other killer followed in pursuit.

"Do you have him in the car?" Asked Jimmy quietly

"Yes, Ed's in the van with our partner." The man says

"Good." Jimmy says with a smile

**Mens Bathroom**

Aries was standing up as Katherine licked his cock. He was groaning very loud then he started to hear footsteps.

"Stop!" Aries says causing Katherine to stop pleasuring Aries Austin.

"What is it." Katherine says

"I hear someone. Hide in the stalls okay. I don't want to get in trouble. My mom would kill me and so would your dad. Plus Carter." Aries said as he put his pants on.

The door opened and Katherine ran at the nearest stall to hide. Someone walked in

"Wolf?" Aries' voice said

"Hey, why is it so dark in here? And why are you shirtless." Wolf questions.

"No reason." Aries quickly says

"Oh really? You don't have to lie. I know you were getting it in." Wolf says patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay you caught me." Aries said in defeat

"So where's the girl?" Wolf asked again

Aries thought for a second then he took a deep breath

"Katherine, come out." Aries says motioning for her to get out of the stall. Which she did

"And with another man's women. That's something I would do." Wolf says with a grin

"It's a one-time thing." Katherine says

"Right." Wolf says before winking at the two. He started to walk towards the exit when Jimmy walked in. The young and small Jimmy only saw Wolf as there was a small wall that blocked Aries and Katherine.

"Hurry up. The hospital is closing for visiting hours soon and we need to get Ed back to the warehouse so we can make the video." Says Jimmy to Wolf.

Wolf's eyes grew wide as he turned to where Aries was now standing.

"What the hell are you talking about Jimmy?" Aries asked getting Jimmy's attention. Jimmy's jaw dropped in absolute shock. He thought Wolf was the only one there.

"It's nothing Aries." Said Jimmy as he backed up

"No, something's going on. Why is Ed going to a warehouse for a video?" Aries asked now being a little loud.

Aries looked at Jimmy with a death glare in his eyes. Then Jimmy swung a punch and missed. Aries kicked him in the gut but, he didn't notice Wolf. Wolf came up behind Aries and put him in a sleeper hold before throwing him against the wall. Katherine got in front of Aries

"What's going on? Tell me now!" She demands. That's when Jimmy draws the gun. She was a little phased be that unthinkable sight and didn't see Wolf who kneed her in the gut. She fell to the floor holding in pain. Then Wolf grabbed Aries in a headlock so Jimmy could him over the head with the gun knocking him out.

"You want to know what's going on. I'll tell you. We killed Raven and Matthew. Then we were going to kill that bastard Asheel along with Kevin. But, Asheel survived. Now we were originally going to hold only Ed hostage. But now you two will join him. And if you talk I shoot you." Jimmy says with a sick smile "Understood?"

She nodded her head yes.

Wolf picked Aries up and made him stand up straight as Jimmy held a gun closely to Katherine's back as she stood up. They started to walk out of the building. Well Aries was dragged on his feet.

**November 2, 9:01 PM Ivory's house **

A party was going on at Ivory's house. Which she didn't know about. The story is that Colt Anderson and Phil Hardy decided to throw a party to get everyone's mind off of the killings. Unfortunately, Colt didn't want to break anything important so he decided to move the party to Ivory's house. Ivory didn't know because, she wasn't home yet. Until she walked through the door and saw the party

"What the hell is going on?" Ivory yells only getting a couple people's attention

"Dumb and dumber. AKA The Second City Saint decided to throw a party so everyone could get their minds off the killings." David Williams says as he took a drink of punch

"COLT!" She yelled as Colt who was in the middle of trying to impress Velvet by showing his dance skills in a dance battle with Johnny 2x4.

"Uh oh. I sense me getting killed in a minute or two by Ivory." Says Colt

"You should run." Suggested Velvet

"Good idea." Colt says before running into the kitchen and into the backyard. Unfortunately, Ivory had seen him and ran after the guy.

"Get back here moron!" She yells before Colt stopped. Unfortunately Ivory didn't and fell flat into the pool. She shrieked because of the cold water soaking her in November.

"I can see through your shirt." Colt says as Ivory remembered she was wearing a white shirt

….. and no bra.

"When I get out I'm going to kill you." Ivory says

"Good luck with that babe." Colt says winking at her before being pushed in himself by somebody. Colt fell straight into Ivory sending both to the bottom of the pool.

"Was that really called for?" Slade says to Jason

"Yes it was. Now let's go and find some alcohol." Says Jason and most of the rookies cheered at that. They walked into the house from the backdoor. They locked the door as well.

…And so did Wolf and Jimmy from the front door

* * *

**The party part at the end was added in last minute. It was supposed in the next chapter. But I decided to throw in some comedy relief at the end. Next chapter the Party continues. But the punch won't be the only thing red. Who's next to die? Plus in a little side story will Ivory get back into her house and survive being stuck with Colt? All this horror and humor in the next chapter **


	5. Party night love and Escape or die

**November 2, 12:00 AM, Random rundown building **

Aries, Katherine and Ed were all stuck together tied back to back in a hair. In front of them was a man who was covered by the darkness of the night sky coming through the window. He was the guard.

"Why are you guys doing this to us?" Katherine finally speaks up

"We all have our reasons but, mine is vengeance. Vengeance on all of you and more." Says the man as he walked into the light

"Why are you doing this Rex?" Katherine states as he stepped out.

"Why? PCUW fired me because of you all! They didn't like my gimmick. I couldn't get it over because of all of you. Katherine, you and your knockouts roster were given time to develop while I wasn't given Jack shit. Ed you had too just take over the main event scene and become the best big guy on the roster. Then there's you Aries Austin. You and your little internet marks had to make me look bad as an in ring performer. What the hell makes you better than me?" He rants

"Well, maybe it's because we all can wrestle and sell, oh and actually be able to speak a sentence correctly." Aries smarkly says with a smirk

"Aries, I'd be quiet" Whispers Ed, turning his head to face Aries' ear.

"You better follow his advice. Remember who can kill you at any second." Rex reminds him. But, Aries' smirk was still there.

"Try and kill me then you oversized moron." Says Aries which earned him a fist straight to his face. A trickle of blood poured down the chin of Aires. He looks up at Rex.

"I'm still alive."

"Aries don't." Katherine said as she saw Rex pull out a pocket knife

"Don't worry. I got this." Aries says. "I can kick his ass with my hands tied."

"You just bought yourself a one way ticket to hell" Says Rex, as goes to jab the knife straight into the head of Aries. But, as his knife got close to the face of Aries Austin he kicked him in the nuts. Rex fell to the floor gripping his nuts. And as he fell his knife fell out of his hands. Aries was able to catch it in his mouth. Aries then shook his head up and down until one the top rope was cut. This allowed Aries to free his hand and punch Rex straight in the face as he started to get up. Rex reeled backwards as Aries got his second arm free and started to try and wiggle his way out of the ropes. Rex ran at him with a fist but Aries ducked and headbutted him in the chest. Aries got one leg out and kicked Rex in the face. Aries then was able to his other leg out and jump off the chair with a dropkick that sent Rex to the floor. Katherine and Ed were able to get of their side of the rope easy without Aries tightening up the space between them and there part of the rope. Ed helped Aries up.

"Lets get out of here." Katherine says. The two boys nod in agreement and run to the exit door. After they exit they run out into the sidewalk.

"Now what" Aries asked?

"We call the cops and warn everyone." Katherine says

"Can we get some gravy first? I know a KFC has to be somewhere close." Ed says.

"You do you could've died in there?" Katherine says surprised by the fact Ed would rather drink gravy then report the killers to the cops.

"But I'm hungry." Ed moans

"Don't worry Ed. We'll get you some food." Aries says patting the big idiot on the back.

"YAY!" Ed screamed excitedly going to hug Aries but he sidestepped him.

"Don't touch me lumpy." Aries says leading the way

"He reminds me of Eddy." Ed says before walking behind him

"Do you guys even know where we are?" Asked Katherine

Aries stopped.

"Shit." Aries curses not recognizing the area. Aries then turned to see Rex walk out but noticed a hand gun on him. Luckily there was enough distance and objects in the way that caused Rex's sight to be blocked. "We'll figure it out later but right now we have to run. I see Rex."

So then they started to run down a street which was completely empty.

**Ivory's house 12:04 PM.**

Inside the house the party was continuing but outside in the backyard Ivory was locked out of her own house. And stuck with Colt Anderson who was known for being a perverted goofball.

"I can't believe this. I'm locked out of my own house, It's cold and I'm stuck with you. This can't get any worse." Says Ivory

"I wouldn't say that." Colt says

"Why?" Ivory asked

"Just wait five seconds." Colt says.

Ivory did then she saw milk come down from the sky and pour all over her. She shrieked as the milk made contact and looked up to see Rookie Jesse Alvarez and Red Murdock laughing there asses off on the balcony. Jason entered the front balcony and looked down.

"Damn I missed the show." Jason says

"You assholes are going to get it. Now get your asses out of my room and open the back door." Ivory scream from the top of her lungs.

"Fine we'll leave." Says Jason "But, were not opening the door."

The rookies leave and Ivory is pissed. She take off her now milk soaked shirt and throws it across the yard in anger. Then she looks up to see Colt smiling remembering he was there.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Ivory before her eyes widened as she remembered she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You pervert" Ivory yells at Colt

"You're the one who flashed me." Colt says defensively

"In your dreams." Says Ivory

"In my dreams and right now." Colt says as they hear the back door open and Ivory turns around…

Into Asheel Din and Mandy Wells.

Asheel was staring straight at Ivory's breast meanwhile Mandy noticed Asheel's reaction and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow." He said before facing the two. "Why are you topless and out here with Colt, Ivory?"

Ivory had put her arms in front of her boobs attempting to cover them. Her face was very red at this point because of the blushing she had been doing. She didn't even want to answer

"I'll go and get you some clothes." Mandy says feeling the sense of embarrassment she's feeling.

Colt and Asheel laugh a little as Ivory grows redder.

"Don't worry we won't tell anybody." Asheel promises

"You're lucky I consider you a brother or I would hurt you." Ivory says

"What about me?" Colt asked.

"You're lucky I'm covering breast or else I would choke you." Says Ivory scaring Colt.

"I'll be inside talking to Eddy." Colt says quickly walking inside.

**Meanwhile inside the house**

Mandy is walking through the crowd in the living room trying to get upstairs to Ivory's room. Until she is stopped by Wolf

"Hey Mandy. I'm sorry about Raven. Maybe we could talk about it. Just so you know I'm here for you and I understand I loved Raven too." Wolf says trying to sweet talk her.

"Thanks." Mandy says without a care trying to walk past him again but he stops her

"So, do you need a ride to the hotel?" Asked Wolf

"No thanks. Asheel said he's going to take me to the hotel." Mandy says

"Asheel? Are you an item or something?" Wolf says

"No. He's just a really good friend." Mandy quickly retorts.

"Really? Or is he just looking for your sex?" Wolf questions trying to talk her and get his way. And by his way he means her in his hotel room bed.

"He's not. He's too nice. And once again we are not an item." Mandy says before getting past wolf and getting to the staircase. Meanwhile Wolf looked on his anger as Jimmy was next to him.

"Asheel's next?" Jimmy asked

"Yes. But, not here." Wolf says before heading toward the front door

**Ivory's room, 12:25 PM**

Selena Russo was reading a book on Ivory's bed. She wasn't in the mood for partying today. That's when Phil "Everyones favorite saint" Hardy walked by and stopped at the sight of her in the room.

Phil walked into the room saying "What are you doing in here?"

"Just reading. I don't want to party anymore." Selena explains

"Are you sure? The Party is awesome down. Girls grinding on guy and stuff like that." Phil says

"No." She denies again.

"So not in the partying mood. How about dancing to a slow song or something?" Phil suggests.

"You don't know how to dance like that." Selena says doubtful

"You'll be surprised." Before turning on the stereo in Ivory's room and putting a Nickleback CD. He stopped when Far Away by Nickleback started to play. He put his hand out for her to grab. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure." Selena says as a smile came across her face. She grabbed his hand and joined him in a slow dance. Phil had his hands on her hips as they slowly moved together. As the song started to end Selena put her head on his shoulder and whispered. "I think I'm falling for you."

"What took you so long?" Phil whispers with a little smile coming across his face. Nothing can ruin this moment in his mind. Well he was wrong something could ruin this moment.

"Ahem." Comes the voice of Mandy Wells. The song stops and so does the dancing. They turn to see Mandy at the door.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like." Phil says

"It looks like you finally got her." Mandy says smiling in happiness for the two

"Wait you knew?" Phil says

"I think everyone did. Other than Colt and Selena." Mandy says.

"So are we official?" Asked Selena.

"Damn right." Phil says planting a kiss on her. Mandy not wanting ruin this moment quickly grabbed a shirt for Ivory and left as thing's started to heat up


	6. From a good morning to The Warning

**Ivory's House. November 3, 7:12 AM**

The sunlight hit the face of Phil Hardy as his eyes opened. He looked around at his surroundings and figured out he was in Ivory's house inside of her room. He looked to his side and saw Selena Russo beside him. A smile spread across his face before he stood up. He walked out of the room and saw Mandy curled up as if she was a baby in front of the door holding a T-shirt that probably belonged to Ivory. He shook his head as kept walking and entered the bathroom only to Jason Kruger sleeping with his head in the toilet. Phil was disgusted but became even more disgusted when he saw a colored substance in the toilet. Every other Rookie was sleeping together in the bathtub and on the floor except for Slade who was noticeably missing. He exits the bathroom and sees his coworkers scattered around the floor. He walks downstairs and the first sight he sees is Colt with the female House girls on his lap. And Eddy sleeping on cake. He saw the door broken into pieces and saw Asheel and Mandy sleeping on the welcome mat. He looks outside and sees a Car in the lawn. He also saw a tree where Johnny 2x4 with his head stuck in a tree. He enters the kitchen to see Ivory laid on the table smelling like rotten Milk.

"Wakey, wakey Ivory." Phil says trying to shake her awake. Ivory's eyes opened.

"Oh hey Phil." She says "What happened?"

"Party of the year, Ivory." Phil says with a smile.

"I have a bad feeling that I won't like what I'm going to see in the living room." Says Ivory

"I wouldn't look in there if I was you." Phil says

"I'm going to kill Colt" Ivory says angry

"Better him than me." Phil jokes as he goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of Sunny D. He also sees Willy Blake stuffed in the freezer.

"My parents are going to be mad. Atleast I'm pretty sure last night was fun." Says Ivory trying to find a silver lining.

"Well, I knew I had a great night last night." Says Phil

"What happened?" Asked Ivory interested.

"Well, me and Selena finally got together." Phil says

"Wait, so the Bad Boy got together with the nice girl? What is this, a movie?" Ivory says

"It could be." Colt said randomly popping up. "By the way, you were great last night."

"We didn't do anything last night." Ivory yells to him

"Damn. Atleast I saw your boobies." Colt says before taking a seat at her table "Pass me some fruity pebbles Phil."

Phil tosses the box across to Colt who caught it. He opened it and started to pour it his mouth.

"You saw my boobies?" Ivory asked a little embarrassed

"So did Asheel and Mandy." Adds Colt making Ivory blush a little bit more

"I guess last night wasn't a good night for me." She sighs.

Slade entered the kitchen. Phil directly looked at him and Slade just stopped. Slade threw a newspaper on the table and left. Ivory picked it up and read it as Phill sat down.

"Breaking news. Sarah Alba sister of Ed Alba of PCUW fame has been murdered at a hospital in Peach Creek. It was reported that following the murders of Kevin, Raven Wells, PCUW Owner Zach Watkins and Matthew Hamilton, Sarah was shot with a Pistol by one man in the copying office in the hospital where Kevin was taken shortly before he died. This is the fourth death in the series of PCUW Murders. Marina, the former girlfriend of Zack Watkins has said that following tonights show PCUW will be on hiatus until this mystery is solved." Ivory finishes.

"Fuck." Says Phil " Tonights the last set of tapings for a long time."

"It's for our own safety." Ivory reminds him.

"Safety? All of us being separated is a bad idea. It makes us an easier target individually." Phil explains

"Well, it's not our call. It's Marina's." Ivory says before hearing the doorbell ring.

"Who's at the door?" Ivory questions

"You don't have a door. I ran over it with that car that used to be in the garage." Says Colt

Ivory smashes her fist against the face of Colt.

"Ow." Colt says holding his cheek

"Excuse me. Oh my lord. What a mess. Filthy, Filthy, Filthy." Says a voice

"It's Double D." The 3 say recognizing his voice. Edd enters the kitchen.

"You missed the biggest party ever yesterday." Says Colt.

"I apologize for not attending it. But, I would never attend such a wild and crazy festivity." Says Edd

"So, why are you here then?" Phil asks

"I assume you have read the news and have heard of Sarah's death." Edd states

"We have. The brat got killed and now we're out of jobs. Which means we have to work a full schedule at school." Says Phil.

"And that extra time in school is the best thing that came out of this situation. I can't wait to spend five full days in class. But, that's beside the point. I wanted to see if Ed is okay." Edd says

"Ed never showed up for the party." Colt says

"And he wasn't home either." adds Edd "Oh no."

"Are you thinking that Ed got murdered?" Phil says in horror

"He couldn't possibly have. Never. Ed can take care of himself." Edd says in denial

"Double D, I'm sorry. But if I call Ed and he doesn't answer. Chances are he was the next victim." Says Ivory.

Tears started to flow from Edd's eyes. The sheer thought of one of his best friends being murdered was over whelming to him. He started breath heavy as he felt his heart racing. He was in a panic. Phil stood up from the seat.

" Calm down Double D. I'm pretty sure Ed will answer a call from us okay?" Phil says motioning for Double D to take a seat "Here just let me call him and you can breathe a sigh of relief that he wasn't a victim. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Double D says calming down. Still taking deep breaths as he sits down. Phil goes into the garage to call Ed. No one picks up. Phil calls again only for someone to pick up. But, it wasn't Ed. It was Wolf. Phil couldn't recognize his voice however. Wolf had taken Ed's cell phone along with the ones that belonged to Aries and Katherine.

"Hello." Wolf says

"Who the hell is this? And where's Ed?" Phil asks.

"Oh, hello Phil." Says Wolf. Phil might not recognize the voice of Wolf. But Wolf recognizes the voice of Phil Hardy.

"How do you know my name?" Asked Phil

"How can't I? Besides you are one of the members of PCUW. You know the company of superstar that I'll kill. People like Ed who will soon Die. Along with Aries Austin and Katherine Carslie" Wolf says smiling

"You're not going to get away with this." Phil warns him while trying to keep his voice from showing fear after hearing that more people are with Ed and in danger

"I already have. Oh and here's a tip to who's next on the list. Stay away from my women." Wolf says before ending the call.

"Fuck." Phil whispers to himself

**Nowhere, November 3****rd**** 8:30 AM**

Aries Austin, Ed and Katherine have not stopped walking and running since their escape. But now they were beginning to tire and were hungry. Especially Ed who could barely make it through this.

"Ed…Tired….. Need….Food." Ed says before dropping to the ground

"No, Ed. Get up and walk." Says Katherine

"No." Ed refused. He was weak. He needed food.

"Ed, when we get to Peach Creek we can turn in Wolf, Jimmy and Rex and then you can eat all you want. Hell I'll even pay for it. But you have to keep walking so we can get there." Aries says trying to give Ed motivation but, it wasn't enough.

"What if we don't make it?" Ed asks

"We will. Just trust me." Aries says. Ed shook his head and got himself off the ground.

**PCUW Arena, November 3 4:00 PM**

The pyro goes off in the PCUW arena as the crowd cheer loudly. Sarah and Demitri promote tonights main event which consists of Johnny Thunder & Wolf vs Asheel & Eddy. They act as if this is business as normal. Backstage Phil Hardy is in the locker room with Asheel Din & Colt Anderson whom he was sharing with. They were watching the show. Phil was silent. He hadn't told anyone about his conversation with the killer. Which we know as Wolf

"I can't believe I have to job out to Christopher House. I call conspiracy. It's probably because I didn't vote for Obama in the election." Colt rants as they watch the opening match between Mandy Wells and Eliza. Phil was still silent. He had been this way since the call. He was thinking of how to break his silence. He didn't want any more panic to be caused. Especially, after seeing Edd so distraught over Ed. But, he knew someone could get killed.

"You're not old enough to vote." Asheel says as he finishes putting his face paint on.

Down the hall in another locker room. Wolf was preparing for the plan to begin. He slid a knife into his boot. Jimmy was going to cut off the lights and he was going to murder his victim then act like he got knocked out. The victim was Asheel Din. He feels that Asheel is too close to Amanda who is the new girl he'll be going after. Plus if he dies. The Moral in PCUW goes down majorly. He smirks as he waits for match time.

Following Mandy's win over Eliza. Edd defeated Willy Blake to retain the X-Division title. Azure Lee defeated Van Clumer in a champion vs Champion match. And Colt Anderson jobbed to Christopher House. It was main event time. The moment that the plan would happen is about to proceed. Wolf exits his locker room with the Knife strapped to his ankle. He walked down the hall to see Asheel who was talking to Marina.

"I haven't seen Ed or Aries anywhere Marina. I'm sorry." Says Asheel to Marina.

"I worried. The killer might have gotten to them." Says Marina

Upon hearing this Wolf smirked. Wolf nor Jimmy had found out of the escape of the trio. The Destiny Empire theme song played and Wolf hurried down the halls to where Rolf was standing

"Ready to do what we do best?" Johnny Thunder asked Wolf. His best friend this company

"Oh you don't know how ready I am partner." Wolf says with a smile on his face. Thunder was oblivious to Wolf's being a part of the killings. Much like everyone else.

"Good." Thunder says

**Next chapter: Asheel is the next victim. Will Wolf's plan succeed? Can Aries, Ed and Katherine make it back to Peach Creek? Will Phil speak up before Asheel dies? Or is Phil too late? How much trouble will Ivory be in after her parents come home? Find out in the next chapter of this Horror/comedy **


End file.
